


Hear You Me

by AvengersBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Peggy Carter, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Heaven, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, but they are all ghosts and having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersBarnes/pseuds/AvengersBarnes
Summary: Peggy and the other watch over their living relatives and friends from Heaven. Follows the events of Endgame but heavily condensed. Peggy cannot believe her eyes when Steve says goodbye to Bucky, his best friend since childhood. She knows that something is wrong and she has to fix it. Only problem is she's dead.





	Hear You Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many many many theories and ideas I've had since watching Endgame. I just pictured Nat and Peggy sitting watching Steve leave Bucky (in a good place kind of heaven) and them being super pissed at him because when Peggy said you can't go back... she meant it Steven! :P And well... this is the result?
> 
> Chapter Title from Jimmy Eat World because I love that song. May Angels lead you in <3

Heaven was a strange place to be. Peggy had been dead for 7 years, not that she was really counting. Time felt different when you were dead. It had been a relief when she had woken up in her younger body. Her mind felt sharper than had for years and she no longer forgot things so easily. She’d finally had a chance to reunite with old friends. Dum Dum had picked her up and span her round in a giant hug when they found each other. They talked about their lives with the people they loved, their partners and children and friends. She found her grandmother and finally after all these years, managed to get the secret ingredient to her Christmas pudding. When they weren’t catching up with friends and family they watched over those back on Earth. Of course when you have a friend like Steve Rogers, that’s a special brand of torture.

Peggy sometimes wondered if she’d ended up in Hell instead. 

It was tough to watch those you love make devastating mistakes and not being able to do anything about it. When she watched the Avengers fall apart over the accords she had been absolutely livid. How could her friend and her godson mess things up so spectacularly? Maria had to listen to Peggy vent about that particular series of events for quite some time. 

The worst thing to date had been the arrival of Thanos on Earth. Half the universe was snapped out of existence. It was devastating for those left behind. Those who watched from above had felt a strange sort of excitement. There would be a lot of opportunity to reconnect with their loved ones.

Or so they thought. 

The vanished had never appeared. 

The Howlies were not pleased with Sergeant Barnes, not pleased at all.

“You know I looked for him for what felt like decades when I first died. It drove my wife mad.” Dugan complained “I couldn’t wait to see him. The only Howling Commando to give his life my arse. He just can’t seem to die.” 

“He does seem to have a talent for surviving things he shouldn’t” Monty added as he rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t have rescued him from that damn factory.” Howard Stark mumbled. “I might have actually survived the 90s” 

“Oh stop it Howard. You know that wasn’t our Sergeant Barnes.” Peggy swatted her friend. 

“So Sarge is still alive then?” Gabe asked.

“I think they all are.” Morita squinted through the window-like portal to the living world. 

“Then where the hell are they? My only son is currently drifting through space starving himself to death and could do with some damn help.” Howard glared as he swiped the window to check on Tony Stark. Peggy glanced over and sighed. Today didn’t feel like heaven even for the dead.

* * *

They watched for 5 earth years, waiting for the vanished to appear either on Earth or in heaven. They mourned those who had vanished and they grieved for those who were suffering and struggling to keep living in the aftermath. They still had their loved ones with them, their favourite restaurants, free access to their favourite hobbies and tv shows but Heaven didn’t feel like Heaven anymore. 

Peggy and the Howling Commandos watched as Steve set up a support group. The commandos all had a laugh at that one. Steve had always been terrible at expressing his feelings. He was on top of his game at inspirational speeches and going after the bullies of the world, but ask him to confront his feelings and he would, quite literally, jump out of a plane. 

“I’d just met the love of my life.” Steve spoke sadly to the group around him. Those who were watching from the afterlife looked around at each other in confusion. Peggy’s husband raised his eyebrows at her. She shook her head and sighed. 

“Oh Steve…” She whispered. “I thought I told you to move on”

“You know what?” Dum Dum started “I always thought he had a thing for Sarge.” 

“If it wasn’t that compass I would have believed it too.” Gabe added. 

“Sarge definitely had a thing for the Captain.” Morita chimed in with a sad smile. “It was sad to see. Like watching a dog being kicked.”

The rest of the Commandos nodded and got swept up in reminiscing about old missions. Even after so many Earth years they still never ran out of stories. Peggy guess that was the way the afterlife worked. She listened to her friends joke and laugh about their time on earth. Occasionally one of them would bring up a memory to rewatch. She rested her head on her husband’s shoulder and sighed, deep in thought. He kissed her forehead and they watched memories of their children growing up. It was a welcome distraction from Earth. They were lucky, none of their remaining family had been dusted. Some families weren’t so lucky.

* * *

“See you in a minute.” Natasha Romanoff grinned at the surviving Avengers, before they all shrank and disappeared from view. Just like with Hawkeye moments before they were unable to see anything. Howard theorised it was because when they went back through the quantum realm they weren’t exactly time travelling, more like going into the past of a parallel universe. It was a stressful few seconds whilst they waited for their loved ones to appear with the Infinity Stones. Howard jabbered excitedly about how smart his son was and how proud he was. Peggy rolled her eyes, it was a shame Howard had never thought to tell Tony that whilst he was still alive. 

Another flash and the Avengers reappeared on the pad.

But something was wrong.

“So this is Heaven right?” The Black Widow smiled as she appeared behind them. “Guess I managed to wipe out the red in my ledger after all” 

None of Natasha’s family came to greet her which was unusual. Instead Natasha looked around at the gathering of Peggy’s friends and family, the loved ones of the surviving Avengers. She gave a small smile and sat next to Peggy as if there was nothing strange about her arrival.

“So you’re the legendary Peggy Carter.” Natasha asked. 

“So you’re the infamous Black Widow.” Peggy shot back and they shook hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I saved my best friend. That’s all that matters. He had a family. I didn’t.” Natasha shrugged. Her eyes were haunted and dark. Peggy rested her hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“You had family. They will miss you.” Peggy gestured towards the window. 

“Well lets hope I don’t see them for a while. I didn’t sacrifice myself just so they could lose.” Natasha settled down to watch the battle unfold. 

“You know. I think the old man has a death wish.” A new voice joined their party. The silver haired Sokovian from a few years ago had ran up to Natasha. Peggy remembered that battle, it was the first time she’d really seen a crack in the Avengers team since they had formed. Pietro Maximoff had been the first Avenger to fall, just as he had began to realise what a hero meant. In Heaven Peggy only really saw him when the Avengers were fighting. He liked to keep tabs on his sister, otherwise he spent time with his parents. 

“Pietro Maximoff.” Natasha reached out to hug her old friend. 

“Thank you for looking after Wanda.” He hugged her back and Peggy smiled. She had been right, Natasha did have family. 

Dr Banner managed to snap his fingers and relief flooded through the afterlife. The vanished had return, they could feel it in their bones. The relief was short-lived though as Thanos, an alternate version, came crashing into their world. The Avengers compound was destroyed in seconds and chaos rained down on their living friends. The afterlife watched with bated breath as Thanos declared he would erase every living thing and start over. They watched as lighting flew through the air and clash of metal against Steve’s shield. They watched as Tony’s armour shot out rays of deadly energy. Howard whooped in particular at that one and Maria smiled by his side. Peggy’s heart was thumping in her chest as she watched Thanos try to kill Thor. The Asgardians didn’t appear in the afterlife. Peggy assumed the demi-gods had their own version. It was a shame now that so many different solar systems were starting to come together. Death would eventually separate them, unlike the people of Earth. 

And then Steve did something incredible. 

Peggy shouldn’t have been surprised. She had always known Steve was the best of men. That’s what had made him Captain America after all but to see him wield the magical hammer was a thing of beauty. There had been no hesitation on Steve’s part, the blond had known all along that he could lift Mjolnir. Thor grinned as his own weapon came flying towards him and he saw Steve across the field. Together they fought hard against their foe but Thanos was proving to be too strong for her favourite team of heroes.

“Come on Steve…” Natasha whispered next to her as the blond stood up. The shield was shattered and his body looked broken but still Steve Rogers, the spitfire from Brooklyn, did not give up. 

“On your left!” A voice crackled through Steve’s earpiece and a cheer went up in the afterlife. The vanished were on their way. Glowing orange portals lit up the sky. Peggy was stunned, the world had come along way since she was young. It was incredible to watch an army appear behind Steve. She was so proud of the small boy from Brooklyn that she’d met all those years ago. 

The battle got easier but it was still no easy win. They fought with everything they had to prevent Thanos from turning the universe to shreds. In the end it wasn’t enough. Thanos had the gauntlet. 

He snapped.

But nothing happened.

“No!!” Maria cried and Howard stared on in shock. 

Thanos had the gauntlet but Tony had the stones.

“I am…. Iron man” Tony snapped his fingers.

Silence fell.

The afterlife watched as Pepper Potts placed her hands on Tony’s glowing arc reactor. 

“You can rest now.” She whispered softly. She was oh so strong, her voice not even cracking once. The light from the arc reactor faded and the only sound were the sobs of Maria and Howard. 

“Hey now, enough tears for one day don’t you think?” Tony’s voice echoed as he embraced his mother. “Hey Mum, Dad, Aunt Peggy.” 

 

Peggy smiled. “I’m so proud of you Tony.” Tony returned the smile over his mother’s shoulder. He’d done it. The battle had been won.

* * *

“So did any of you watch your funeral?” Tony asked, holding a large bowl of popcorn in his arms. There was a mixed reaction amongst the friends. Some had, some hadn’t. Peggy had decided not to. Her mind had left her body long before her soul. She’d spent the time with Edwin having afternoon tea instead, something most of her friends just did not understand. 

“Not all of us had time for a funeral Tony.” Nat rolled her eyes as she sipped her frappuccino. 

“Aww Widow, you jealous?” Tony smirked and pulled her into a side hug. 

“Hardly. The people who I love said goodbye. That’s what matters.” She swatted the mad genius away. 

“Oh hey look it’s potato kid.” Tony pointed at the screen. “I sent him a postcard every week.” 

“So did you just adopt every lost boy you found?” Nat asked her friend. 

“It was an accident. I’ll miss them. Morgan too. Does it get easier?” Tony scowled as he watched his daughter clinging onto her mother. 

“Yes and no. The windows help.” Edwin replied. “Eventually they join us though. Those who have no own left on Earth are happier than they’ll ever be.”

“Yeah it’s only a few lifetimes of missing your family versus an eternity with them.” Howard added. “You were truly loved by all my son. My greatest achievement”

* * *

Steve was returning the infinity stones.

Alone. 

Something was not right. 

“Does anyone else feel like we missed something important?” Tony asked. 

The Avengers family and the Howling Commandos had been busy organising a bowling tournament. It was the Howling Commandos vs Iron Man, Black Widow, Quicksilver and Agent Carter. Edwin and her husband were in charge of preventing any overenthusiastic debates. Tony and Morita got on like a house on fire and Dum Dum just loved to wind him up. It was a recipe for chaos but Peggy was looking forward to catching up with her godson.

“I’ll miss ya buddy.” Bucky looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Big green said 5 seconds right?” Tony asked as they all stared at the exchange in shock.

“He’s not coming back…” Nat whispered. “He’s staying in the past.”

“What?” They all turned to look at the redhead. 

“He’s getting a life” She stared at the screen. 

“He wouldn’t do that.” Tony shook his head. “He’s never given up on a fight in his life”

“No, look at Barnes.” Peggy pointed to the screen. “He knows something.”

“What about all that end of the line crap they’re always saying?” Tony raised his eyebrow. Steve took a step back and moved to the pad. Bucky could barely make eye contact with his best friend.

“Oh my god he’s leaving them behind.” Peggy breathed. “We have to stop him.”

“Peggy, my dear Aunt Peggy, we’re dead.” Tony patted her arm. 

“Anthony Stark, don’t you dare patronise me. You’re a time travelling genius. Figure it out!” Peggy swatted his hand away. 

On the screen Banner started the count down and time in the afterlife seemed to slow to non existence. 

“You want me to create a time portal… in the afterlife?” Tony said in disbelief. 

“Yes!” The two women yelled in unison.

“When I said he needed to get a life first this is not what I meant.” Nat mumbled under her breath. “I can’t believe he’s being so stupid!” Peggy coughed and raised her eyebrow. “Fine ok, I can believe it.”

“He’s always had a flare for the dramatic.” Peggy added as Tony rushed to go find his father and the Howling Commandos. Combining brain power was probably the only way to fix this before it was too late. 

“I did not chase Barnes’ ass around Europe for two years for him to be left behind now.” Nat grumbled. 

“I did not drop him off in the middle of Nazi Germany for him to leave Barnes’ behind now.”  Peggy agreed. 

“I’ll drink to that.” Howard chimed in as the Stark boys joined them once again. “We can get a machine easily, and the Pym particles. Heaven magic or what not but we don’t know if this will actually work. We won’t be able to get you back on Earth. Not properly at least.”

“We think, with the right amount of energy we can send a projection of your soul to Earth for just a few minutes before you get snapped back to the afterlife.” Tony added, beaming at his dad. Peggy guessed they hadn’t worked so closely before in their lives. 

Peggy looked between the two Stark boys. Howard was exuding his usual level of arrogance and her godson seemed to be almost shaking with pent up energy. She sighed. They never did change. “But?”

“But what?” Howard laughed.

“Howard…” She warned and raised her eyebrow up at him. 

“Don’t bullshit us Tony.” Nat added. The younger stark narrowed his eyes at Natasha but she just crossed her arms and smirked.

“Fine!” He flung his arms up in defeat. “But… You might not make it back.” He looked guilty and frustrated at the situation.

“You said that last time.” Nat stated. “What’s different now?”

“I’ve never been dead before.” Tony admitted. “We’re playing with fire here. You sure you want to go through with this Pegs?” 

Now, everyone had always assumed that Peggy was Steve’s voice of reason. She was the founder of shield and to this date the longest serving director of shield. She made the tough choices when no one else could and fought for her rights in a world made by men for men. Therefore it was a logical assumption that Peggy Carter would always plan ahead and think through every step before taking action. That’s what made her a great leader right?

Wrong.

Peggy Carter had always been right behind Steve, encouraging its exploits and crazy plans. He had an idea and she helped to make it happen. It’s what made them such a good team and what had landed them both in trouble many many times over. So when asked to consider the dangers of their plan, Peggy just knew she didn’t have any option. Steve was lost. He’d been fighting for so many years now that he just couldn’t seem to let go. It felt like the only way he knew how to do that was to go back to where it all began. It was heartbreaking that he felt that was only option left to him. 

She thought back to her younger self, the grief she had felt when Steve had gone into the ice. It had been some of the worst years of her life but it had helped make her stronger. It had shaped the person she had become and she was proud of that person. Every time someone thought she was just Captain America’s girl she fought to prove them wrong. She had some wild adventures of her own, some of them world saving. She found herself a worthy husband who treated her as an equal and supported her when her career came first. She founded shield as a tribute to Steve and to continue his legacy. She lived a full and happy life knowing she was finally able to step out of Steve’s shadow. 

If Steve went back to her, she had no doubt that she would be happy but it wasn’t her life and he wasn’t the Steve that she fell in love with. 

“I’m sure. I have to try.” Peggy sighed. 

“He might not listen.” Tony raised his eyebrow. “In fact, he almost certainly won’t. You can’t tell that one to do anything.”

“I’m aware Tony.” She gave her godson a hug and kissed his cheek. “Now let’s do this.” She pulled back and grinned at him. Her clothes rippled into a quantum suit, much like the one Steve had been wearing. She frowned at the colour scheme. It hadn’t been Tony’s best work in that department. The suit rippled again and the colours faded to a dark navy and silver design. “That’s better.” She quipped and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I prefer the hotrod red and gold personally but each to their own” He teased her fondly.

“Terrible for any practical espionage though.” Natasha laughed as she pulled her old friend into her hug. 

“Are you ready Pegster?” Tony grinned. 

“Just hit the button Anthony.” Peggy return the smile. She hadn’t felt this alive for years. The adrenaline was flowing through her veins and the anticipation was bubbling up under her skin. It was the thrill of a mission that never got old. 

Then, all of a sudden, the world in front of her distorted and she was flying through a tunnel in the quantum realm. Her body felt weird, like she’d not had any food or sleep for weeks. She looked down at her hands and she was momentarily surprised to see that her body was no longer solid. It was like she had faded from the world. She took a deep breath and focused on her destination. 

Her knees gave out when they hit the pavement and she rolled to the ground. She blinked as she tried to get her bearings. It was 1950 according to the bracelet on her wrist. Having seen the world change and evolve over the years it was strange to see the streets of New York as they used to be. The cars looked outdated and the fashion was much smarter than it was in the 21st Century. 

“Peggy?” Steve stuttered in disbelief as he landed next to her. “What’s wrong? Why are you…” His voice trailed off as he stepped towards her with tears in his eyes.

“Hello Steve.” She smiled and pulled him into a hug. His quantum suit shimmered and revealed his normal clothes underneath. “Look I haven’t got much time.” She started to say but Steve interrupted her. 

“We have all the time in the world Peg. That’s why I’m here.” His voice was so quiet, so small. So unlike the brave man she had grown to love in the war. He sounded so tired. 

“You already had all the time in the world Steve. You don’t need to do this.” Peggy shook her head as she took his hands. “She’ll know you aren’t the same Steve.”

“I… I don’t understand. How are you here Peggy?” Steve’s voice was shaking. “You’re like a ghost.”

“Not like a ghost Steve. I had some help.” She smiled sadly. “Your friends say hi.”

“Natasha? Tony?” He asked as he eyes widened. She nodded.

“Mhmm and the 107th, Sarah, Howard.” Peggy whispered. “They all miss you. I do too.”

“We have a chance now Peggy.” Steve said earnestly. His voice cracked. 

“Yes. I guess you’re right. I’m not going to tell you not to do this Steve. I know that won’t work but the girl in there.” She gestured to the house. “She’s not me and I don’t think you’re the same Steve I fell in love with either.” She squeezed his hands. 

“We had a date.” He whispered into the air.

“I had a life Steve. I was happy. Now go live yours, with the people who care about you.” Peggy brushed her fingers across his cheek. Her fingers didn’t sink through the skin like ghosts in the movies but she could barely feel the warmth of his skin under her fingers. 

“I’m so tired Peggy.” Steve sobbed and tucked his head into her shoulder. “I’ve lost so much.”

“I know honey. I know.” She stroked the back of his neck and let him cry. Her vision was beginning to spin and she knew she didn’t have a lot of time left. “She won’t understand.”

“She will….” Steve said through his tears. 

“No Steve. No one here will. They don’t know the people you’ve lost. They haven’t seen their friends turn to dust. They haven’t lived a decade in a world that has changed a thousand times over.” Peggy kissed Steve’s forehead willing him to understand. “She’ll love you but she won’t understand.” Steve just shook his head and cling onto her tighter. 

“I’ve gotta do this Peggy. I owe you a dance remember?” Steve whispered and Peggy’s heart broke. It hadn’t worked. She knew there would be a chance that it wouldn’t work but it seemed she had underestimated how broken Steve Rogers really was. The man from the 21st Century had been hiding his pain for so long that even she hadn’t noticed. 

“Ok Steve. It’s ok.” She nodded. 

“I love you Peggy.” He said softly. 

“I know sweetheart.” She answered. She couldn’t say she loved him, because truthfully she didn’t, not anymore. “Be happy Steve.” She smiled as she world once again distorted and she was pulled back to the afterlife. 

* * *

Peggy stared at the screen in front of her. The countdown had ended and Steve hadn’t appeared. Bucky closed his eyes in resignation as Sam and Bruce panicked. A tear rolled down Peggy’s cheek. She had failed. After all this time, Steve still didn’t listen to her. Edwin passed her a cup of tea as her husband wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bruce tried again but still the pad remained empty. 

Bucky turned around and sighed. He looked around the small clearing as if he half expected Steve to be waiting but they were alone. 

Then without warning the machine sparked and fizzed. Sam ducked as a loose bolt flew at him. A cloud of smoke surrounded them and a silence fell over those watching from the afterlife. 

“A little help?” Steve asked as the smoke cleared. Bucky Barnes span round so fast Peggy thought he might get whiplash. 

“Steve?” He gaped at his friend. Steve’s blond hair was falling in his face and his suit looked a little worse for wear but he was back. 

“Yeah Buck?” Steve smiled as Bucky launched himself at his best friend. The two men embraced in a tangled mess on the broken pad. 

“I thought you weren’t coming back.” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s shirt. 

“Honestly, I didn’t think I would either but I realised that I wasn’t ready for the end of the line yet.” Steve looked different than he had before. There was something about his eyes that had changed. He no longer looked like the grieving broken soldier that Peggy had tried to save. 

“You’re a fucking punk.” Bucky pushed his friend back before pulling him back into a hug. “What changed your mind?”

“Ran into an old friend. I didn’t listen to her of course.” Steve laughed to himself. 

“You never did.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I found Peggy. We danced and it was beautiful.” Steve said wistfully. 

“So why didn't you stay?” Sam asked from where he was watching the two super soldiers. Steve grinned and got up to hug his friend. 

“Someone told me I wasn’t the same guy she fell in love with.” Steve started and Bucky laughed.

“What the skinny ass kid from Brooklyn?” Bucky teased. “I could have told you that.” Steve rolled his eyes and put his hand over Bucky’s mouth to shut up him up. 

“The naive kid who thought the war would end with Red Skull, and she was right. I’m not that guy anymore. We went on a couple of dates but it wasn’t what I thought it would be.” Steve smiled sadly. “In the end I told her the truth, that I was still frozen in the ice, that the future wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.” 

“How’d she take it?” Sam smirked. 

“She yelled at me for about an hour. She told me I was messing with things I didn’t understand and that I was an idiot for throwing my life away like I had.” Steve grinned fondly at the memory. Peggy laughed and her friends stared at her as if she’d grown a second head.

“Oh Steve.” She chuckled “if only you’d believed me the first time.”

“Then of course my suit stopped working and the only person who could fix it was Howard.” Steve continued. “He’s great but he’s no Tony Stark.” 

“Suck it up Dad!” Tony yelled gleefully and Howard muttered something under his breath.

“So I got a bit lost in the quantum realm on the way back. Sorry I’m late.” Steve smiled sheepishly. Bucky struggled to get free from his grip until Steve relented and let him go. 

“You know I said you were taking all the stupid with you and I was damn right.” Bucky glared at his best friend. “You could have been killed.” 

“I couldn’t do that to you Buck.” Steve smiled shyly. “You know I’m with you til the end of the line.” 

“Man you two should just get married already.” Sam laughed and both super soldiers went bright red. 

“Shut up bird brain.” Bucky hissed. 

“We’re just friends” Steve mumbled. Sam and Bruce gave each other an exasperated look. One that was echoed by those in the afterlife. 

“Seriously!?” Tony groaned.

“Erskine did say the Serum emphasises all the traits.” Dum Dum pondered.

“Including stupidity apparently.” Natasha agreed.

“You’re kidding right?” Sam spluttered. 

“What?” Bucky snapped. 

“I just… always assumed.” Sam’s voice trailed off. 

“We all did.” Bruce agreed. “But hey, you do you.” He shrugged. Steve and Bucky were both blushing and trying to put some distance between them.

“You have to admit it sounds like a wedding vow though right?” Sam pushed. 

“It’s not. We’re not. He always loved Peggy, I mean look at the compass.” Bucky shook his head and ran his head through his hair. 

“Umm…” Steve muttered as he tugged at his sleeve. The suit was frayed and burnt in places, the loose threads suddenly seemed to capture Steve’s interest like nothing else.

“What Steve?” Bucky snapped. Peggy sighed, the jealousy in Barnes’ voice was far too apparent. He was defensive, too defensive. Steve shifted awkwardly and took the offending compass out of his pocket. Silently he gave it to Bucky. 

“This doesn’t have to change anything but you ought to know the truth.” Steve admitted quietly. Peggy was confused. Barnes seemed to be equally baffled by Steve’s words. “Just look at it. Please” 

Bucky took the battered compass in his hands, it hadn’t fared very well in the journey. Howard’s repairs to the suit were less than perfect and Steve had had a rocky ride back to the future. The glass of the compass had been cracked on the journey and the photo of Peggy’s face had singed slightly in the corner. Bucky’s metal fingers peeled away the broken glass and pulled out the damaged photograph to reveal another photograph behind in. 

It was a picture of Bucky in his dress uniform from before the war. Those in the afterlife let out a collective gasp. 

“Yes Sarge!” Dum Dum cheered and the 107th all laughed. 

“Steve…” Bucky breathed as he stared at the picture of his own face. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“It was illegal for one.” Steve started to say.

“Like that ever stopped you, Steve from Ohio.” Bucky cut in. Nat and Tony laughed at that. It was a huge misconception that Steve Rogers was a squeaky clean picture of perfection. Steve had been an international criminal for years before Thanos. 

“And I didn’t think you’d want me.” Steve finished quietly. Sam sniggered in the background and Bruce glared at him and hissed at him to be quiet. Bucky blinked a few times whist he processed Steve’s words. Steve had loved him all along, he’d loved Peggy too, no one could deny that but Bucky had always been Steve’s first and strongest love. Bucky didn’t give Steve a warning before launched himself at his best friend. When their lips finally met a cheer went up in the afterlife and on the ground. Sam and Bruce high-fived and laughed. Peggy’s heart sang and she pulled her husband closed. 

“You’re a punk.” Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips.

“Jerk.” Steve smiled back and kissed Bucky again. “How about we try some of that life that Tony was talking about?” 

“Sounds perfect Stevie.”

* * *

Heaven was truly a strange place but it was home. Peggy was surrounded by her friends and family and she had been blessed enough to be able to talk to Steve again, even if they weren’t allowed much time. Tony and Howard kept working on the technology and they took turns at using the quantum realm to project their souls onto Earth. Tony was able to talk to his daughter and his wife. He even scared the crap out of Peter a few times as well. Pietro visited his sister and let her know how proud he was of her. Natasha spent her trips visiting Clint and his family. Occasionally she would drop in on Sam or the two super soldiers. Peggy visited Steve, he was less surprised to see her a second time. She happily gave him her blessing for him to move on, just like she had all those years ago before she died. It was a new era for heaven and those on earth. 

Steve and Bucky retired in Wakanda. Bucky already had his farm in Wakanda and Steve had happily agreed to stay with him. T’challa had presented Steve with a new shield. Shuri had grumbled about it being a complete waste of vibranium but T’challa insisted that the iconic symbol was restored. Steve reluctantly took the shield but it didn’t feel right to hold it anymore. He  wasn’t Captain America in his heart anymore. So the shield was passed onto the man who deserved it most, Sam Wilson. Sam had freaked out when Steve first suggested the idea, he even tried to give it to Bucky instead but Bucky had flat out refused. They had been fighting since 1943 and they needed a break. So Sam became Captain America. The world still mourned Iron Man and the Avengers was not the same without him. Rhodey and Pepper did their best but it was tough without Tony’s support and everlasting genius. 

Occasionally Sam was able to convince Steve or Bucky to cover for him if a mission came up and he wasn’t available. It became a running joke on the internet whenever the Avengers stepped out, you had to try and predict which man was wearing the suit. One time, for the fun of it, they all went on a mission together. They were an unstoppable force of nature and their enemies didn’t stand a chance. The media had had a field day and those in the afterlife had laughed for days after. What a sight that had been? 

Mostly Steve and Bucky stayed in Wakanda. They helped plan the missions and gave tactical support to the new generation of Avengers. Steve had a great time calling Mjolnir to him whenever the urge came about. The hammer would always fly to him and he could feel the electricity through his veins. The best part was Thor landing in Wakanda a few minutes later demanding his hammer back. They had some great fights that the Wakandan’s loved to witness. Bucky thought is was hilarious but always teased Steve about being a reckless punk who never knew when to quit.

All in all the world was happy. Some were living, some were dead but they were happy and that was enough. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it makes sense. I wrote this for me really. After a long cry over Endgame with Kateis_Cakeis (who is an amazing author so go check them out) I decided to write this to cheer myself up. Kudos and Comments are super appreciated and you can follow me on tumblr @avengersbarnes for more MCU/Stucky content.


End file.
